Quiz Show DC Qs
What age was Bruce Wayne when he started? How Many Robins are there? What are Batman & Robin called as a 2-member team? What is Bruce Wayne’s butler, Alfred’s last name? What is Batgirl’s connection to Commissioner Gordon? Why did Dick Grayson become Nightwing? What did Commissioner Gordon do before he became a cop? What did Matt Hagen fall into to become Clayface? Why is Mr. Freeze a criminal? What gave Poison Ivy her powers? What does Two-Face use to make decisions? What 2 questions can you never answer yes too? What is Bane most famous for doing to Batman? What is Catwoman’s real name? Why does Killer Croc look like a reptile? What was Kirk Langstrom trying to do when he turned himself into Man-Bat? What business does The Penguin use as a cover for his crimes? What is Harley Quinn’s original job before she became a criminal? What does The Scarecrow use as his main weapon? What kind of gun does Killer Moth use? What does The Mad Hatter’s hat do? Who is The Joker’s most famous voice actor? Klaus Kristin is half human and half…? What secret does Hush know? What time period did Ra’s Al Ghul originate from? What do you call a list of a heroes many villains? Who is The Spoiler? What does Lucius Fox do for Batman? Why does Detective Harvey Bullock act clumsy? What is Dr. Jeremiah Arkham’s job? What is Talia’s last name? Why did Azrael become Batman? Who are Huntress’ of Earth-2’s parents? What is Hugo Strange’s job? What does Victor Zsasz do to keep track of his kills? Why does Black Mask never take off his mask? What does Firefly use to fly? How does The Ventriloquist’s puppet, Scarface talk? What are Bruce Wayne’s parents’ names? Who killed Bruce Wayne’s parents? How does Superman’s Clark Kent disguise work? Hal Jordan’s superhero name is? Who is the fastest man alive? What is Cyborg’s real name? Where does Wonder Woman come from? What colour is Martian Manhunter? Aquaman is king of…? What weapon do Hawkman & Hawkgirl use? What weapon does Huntress use? What is Supergirl’s realtion to Superman? What is Black Canary’s power? Who are the original 7 members of the Justice League? What is the Birds of Prey? Why did Lex Luthor start hating Superman? Who is Captain Boomerang an enemy to? Sinestro is a pun on…? Where does Superman send General Zod? What is Brainiac’s goal? What is the supervillain teams name? What is Lois Lane’s job? What is the name of Gotham City’s news company called? Who are Damian Wayne’s parents? Shazam turns into a kid called…? What does Katana’s sword do to the people she kills with it? How do Zatanna’s spells work? Who is Bizarro? Black Adam is the arch-enemy of which hero? Captain Cold has a code of honour when committing crimes, what is it? What city does Gorilla Grodd live in? Why does Black Manta hate Aquaman? How many years was Oliver Queen/Green Arrow stranded on an island? What is Vixen’s superpower? Superboy’s human DNA come from which of Superman’s villains? How did Jason Todd come back to life? What is Deadshot really good at? Deathstroke’s real name is? What weapon does Azrael use? How many Killer Frosts have there been? Name all Gotham City’s Mayors that you know What did Plastic Man do before he was a superhero? Who is Wonder Woman’s arch-enemy? What day was Solomon Grundy born on? What is the name of Batman’s dog? Who is the actor who played Batman in the 1960s TV show? What gave Ambush Bug his powers? What driving force does the yellow lantern ring use? The Atom has the power too…? Atrocitus can spew blood out of his…? Robin saved Bat-Cow from…? The Batman of Zur-En-Arrh fights crime with a…? Where is Bat-Mite from? What is Beast Boy’s superpower? Black Lanterns are only given a ring if…? Red Lanterns use what driving force? Jaime Reyes became Blue Beetle because…? The Blue Beetle Scarab was made too…? Where is Booster Gold from? Skeets are robots built for…? Is Bronze Tiger a hero, villain or a bit of both? Jade Nguyen/Cheshire based her mask off…? Composite Superman looks like a combination of which 2 heroes? Condiment King uses 2 guns, they shoot…? Cyborg Superman was Hank Henshaw who was the head of…? What is Detective Chimp’s name? Dex-Starr is a…? Doctor Fate is the force of…? Who is famous for killing Superman temporarily? Jason Blood turns into a demon named…? Firestorm is actually…? Frankenstein’s Monster is made out of…? Geoff Johns & Jim Lee are the lead writer and artist for which superhero comic company? Giganta got her giant growth powers from…? The Gray Ghost was an old TV detective show that was watched by which DC hero? Spyral is the name of a…? Daffy Duck’s superhero alias is…? Heat Wave is the partner in crime to which other Flash villain? Indigo/Purple lanterns are powered by what driving force? Green Lantern/John Stewart’s day job is…? The 1960’s Joker has a moustache because…? The new gods Kalibak, Darkseid & Desaad are from what planet? Kevin Smith appears in Young Justice as a…? Wally West is the nephew of which superhero? The Green Lanterns use the driving force of…? Superman’s dog is called…? White Lanterns are powered by…? Orange Lanterns are driven by…? Superman’s enemy Lobo has a job as an intergalactic…? How did the Superman villain Manchester Black lose his powers? Metallo is powered by a heart made of what? Miss Martian is secretly a…? How do you defeat Mr. Mxyzptlk? The Music Meister has what power? Orion is from the planet…? Rudy Jones/Parasite has the power too…? Platinum is a member of what robot-filled superhero team? Polka-Dot Man is referred too as a…? The Question has an obsession with…? What was The Reach’s plan for taking over Earth? Red Tornado, the superhero is actually a…? Professor Zoom is the evil opposite of what superhero? Who was the 1960’s actor of Robin? The Blue Lanterns are driven by…? Stargirl uses what to fight crime? Star Sapphire’s/Pink Lanterns are driven by what emotion? Swamp Thing is the protector of…? How does Toyman commit crimes? What is the difference between The Joker & the Trickster? Ultra-Humanite is the first villain that… ever fought Cisco Ramon/Vibe has what power? How many Wonder Girls have there been except for Diana? What planet is Superman from? Superman’s 4 parents are named…? The Batman of the future, Terry McGinnis is secretly what to Bruce Wayne? The Flash villain Rainbow Raider steals things by sliding across…that he made Black Canary’s sister has become what superhero? Felicity Smoak is the tech support for which superhero? Amanda Waller & John Diggle work for which secret organizations? The evil doppelganger of the Green Arrow is called? Roy Harper has gone by 3 superhero names, what are they? El Diablo and King Shark are lesser known members of which supervillain team? Darkseid’s Omega Beams/eye lasers have the strange ability to…? What is Batwoman/Kathy Kane’s relationship with Batman? Plastique has what power? Power Girl is an alternate reality version of…? Raven is half human and half…? Starfire is a well-known member of what teenage hero team? John Constantine usually fights what kind of enemies? Name the evil alternate reality counterparts to as many heroes as you can…? Name the 3 black DC heroes with electrical powers...? Category:Quiz Show